


Early morning drabble

by GutterBoots



Series: Virgil's Journey (My main AU) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBoots/pseuds/GutterBoots
Summary: Virgil wakes up to his great boyfriends.
Relationships: Anxeit, Deceit/Remus/Virgil, Dukexiety, demus - Relationship
Series: Virgil's Journey (My main AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Early morning drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute drabble that is before Virgil leaves the dark sides

God his life felt perfect. Virgil couldn't help but think of that as he opened his bleary eyes seeing his boyfriends calm sleeping face. Virgil usually didn't like physical contact, but with Deceit being out, Virgil let his mind run rampant and had a panic attack. Always fun but Remus was able to help to calm him down. Remus one of the best boyfriends there was, asked if he could cuddle with Virgil (Despite popular belief Virgil tends to be Big Spoon™ so he has control of the cuddles). Soon they had fallen asleep and now here he was analyzing every little freckle and mole on his boyfriend. He stared for what felt like hours before he realized he smelt pancakes being baked, 

"Ethan? Is that you?" Soon after that question Ethan popped his head around the corner with a surprised face.

"Virge?" Ethan pulled a plate of pancakes with him and went to Virgil. " Here I made some pancakes for you guys but I thought you were asleep?"

Virgil shrugged taking the plate, "Just woke up."

Deceit sat next to Virgil turning on Steven Universe and shoving plenty of pancakes into his face. Virgil just watched his two boyfriends, his two caring, considerate boyfriends. During a commercial break asked him how he was doing. 

"I think I died and to heaven cause this is everything"

And god he hoped it stayed that way


End file.
